Max saves the world yet again
by angyl98
Summary: Maximum Ride and the flock are after Itex yet again
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Angyl98 this is my first Maximum Ride Fanfic so please review and tell me anything I can do to make it better.

(Max) pov."FANG!" I scream as he plummets towards the earth. I rush to save him but he's falling so fast and an eraser grabs me and slams me on the ground.

"Max, Max. wake up your dreaming" I hear someone say as they touch my shoulder.

I jump up and take in my sorroundings where am I... Oh yea were at a hotel I remember. "Fang?" I say drowsily.  
>and I start crying wich I promise I usually dont't do.<p>

Fang pulls me into his lap and I cry on his shoulder "Max it's ok it was just a dream." He says calmly.

I try to compose myself as the rest of the flock wakes up. Angel comes over and sits on my bed while Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge moan.

"it's way to early." Iggy mumbles. I look at the clock it's 11:00 already.

I jump out of bed and start kicking the flock awake. (gently of course) and force them to get ready They take turns changing in the bathroom... Nudge first as always.

I wait for my turn. Dumping my backpack out on the bed to find my credit card It's not there and my bag wasn't where it was last night either. "Fang my credit cards missing." I say somewhat calmly.

He walks over and starts helping me look. "did you check your pockets." he says.

"of course I did" I say and start trying to check my pocket's without him seeing.

It's in one of them "I found it" I cry pretending to check under the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

(Max) pov.  
>after were all ready I hear Nudge say "I'm hungry when are we going to eat? Can we go to McDonalds I love McDonalds their food is soooo good"<p>I clamp a hand over her mouth "We'll go get some food right now ok?" I say. Directing it to everybody not just Nudge.<p>

We walk out of the hotel. Amazingly everyone is quiet I think greatfully I have a killer headache.

(Fang) pov.  
>I look over at Max as we take off. She looks exausted. I fly over to her "hey, you ok?" I say.<p>

"yea" she mutters "just a little tired" I can tell she's lying but I decide to stay off the subject for now.

I look around at the rest of the flock. Nudge is arguing with Gazzy, Iggy's just tring to follow Max, an Angel is staring at Max thoughtfully. I drop down to Angel "do you know what's wrong with Max?" I ask her.

"Yea" she says "she's really tired, she only got 1 hour of sleep last night because of her nightmare's and she seems a little bit sick"

I go to ask her more but she drifted back off into thoughtfullness.

I look over at Max she's sweating and starting to ose altitude, like really fast. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Max) pov.  
>I'm just flying and all the sudden I get really dizzy and lose all eeling in my wings. I srtart to fall I try to catch myself but I can't I close my eyes waiting for the impact.<p>"MAX!" Fang screams as I start to fall. I open my eyes the ground is only a few yards away.<p>

I scream just as Fang swoops down annd grabs me we land in a cave and everything go's black.

(Fang) pov.  
>As soon as I get Max into the cave she passes out. The rest of the flock piles in as I shake her shoulder.<p>

They look scared and Iggy asks Nudge " what's going on"

"Max just fell out of the sky all the sudden I don't know what happened." Nudge says still shocked.

" you think we should take her to the hospital" Gazzy asks me.

"I don't know lets get a hotel room and see if she wakes up." With Iggy's help we manage to fly to the nearest hotel it's in a small town with a few buildings.

I Hand Max to Iggy and go in to get a room they only have two left one with two double beds and theother with one. Perfect I get them both and run out to help with Max we go into the one bed one and lay max down on the bed.

(Max) pov.  
>I wake in a bed in a somewhat ugly room and start to panic where am I? What happened. Then I remember I fell and Fang saved me.<p>

I sit up really fast wich is a bad idea because a sharp pain go's through my head and I start shaking.

Fang notices I'm awake and runs over. He sits on the bed and I collapse. He looks at me in alarm " are you okay"

"yea" I force out in between shakes. "where's the rest of the flock"

"Their in the other hotel room" he says as he checks my head for a fever.

"ok" I say. As I lay my head on the pillow. 


	4. Chapter 4

(Max) pov.  
>I wake up around two in the morning and drag myself out of bed to check on the flock. Their all sleeping so I stumble out onto the balcony and collapse into a chair I fall asleep there.<p>I wake up in the morning to fang screaming "MAX!" I try to get up but another dizzy spell hits my and I fall over.<p>

(Fang) pov. I woke up in the mornig to an empty bed Max wasn't here I screamed for her hoping the erasers didn't take her she had already been drugged by them that's where this sickness had come from.

I hear someone fall on the balcony and an audible oomph. I run out there to find max on the ground shaking. I pick her up and scream for Gazzy to start a warm bath.

I carry max inside and sit on the bed laying her down gently. "why were you outside? Were taking you to a hospital" I say with worry written all over my face.

She immediately begins to protest. "I wasn't asking" I say.

(Max) pov.  
>"Fang I'm fine I just have a cold or something." I whine. "we don't have to go to the hospital." uugh I hate hospitals I can't let him take me to one.<p>

"Max you obviously have more then a cold. I think someone drugged you, you need medicine"Fang says not taking no for an answer.

Just when I was about to protest Gazzy comes in and says my bath is ready.

(Nudge) pov.  
>Fang calls me into the room to help Max get a bath. When I see her I gape she's pale and shaking I've never seen her this vunurable before.<p>

Fang carries her into the bathroom and sets her down. I help her into the bath and as her "are you going to be okay? we need to take you to a hospital. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Yea Nudge, I'll be fine Fang's making me go to a hospital after this." Max mumbles not souding to happy about it.


	5. Chapter 5

(Max) pov.  
>I'm laying in a hospital bed not to happy about it. I'm lost in my thoughts when the docter walks in. She looks nice enough not like an eraser. She's short with long black hair and green eyes.<p>"Hi Max I'm Dr. Harrison" she says. "What seems to be the problem.<p>

" nothing theres nothing wrong with me." I say angrily.

"she's had a high fever, has been getting really cold, and passing out" Fang pipes up. Angel and the rest of the flock agree with him.

"traitors" I mumble as the docter takes my temperature and a few blood tests.

I lay there staring at the ceiling and mumbling to myself for the next couple hours. She comes back and says someone drugged me and she doesn't know what's wrong. I look over at Fang he looks like he wants to punch something, I do to i should be stopping Itex right now not stuck in a stupid hospital.

She gives me some medicine for the dizziness and checks my reflexes their fine except for my legs their kind of not working.

I start to fall asleep later everyone else is sleeping so I don't have anyone to talk to.

I here a sound out in the hallway and look up I almost have a heart attack theres an eraser standing outside my door I walk out there usually I would wake Fang up but if I did he wouldn't let me do anything.

There's about six erasers in the hallway it would usually be easy to beat them but not today. I can barely walk "hello max" one of the erasers say is that Ari it can't be but it is.

He lunges for me and I run towards the door so we can fight outside of course they follow me. 


	6. Chapter 6

(Max) pov.  
>I kick the closest eraser in the chest and start yelling at Ari "you drugged me" I scream "what can you not beat me when I'm at full strength? Your pathetic" I say as I pop another erasers ears.<p>Ari glares at me as the erasers attack I guess he's waiting to fight me alone. I'm losing energy fast I still have to take three out plus Ari. I fly into the air and land on an erasers back snapping his neck.<p>

I take out the other two in the next ten minutes only earning a claw mark in my leg. I'm exausted after that but happy to get some action. The only one left is Ari, I kind of wish I had woken Fang I can barely walk now.

Ari swipes at me and I duck a little bit to slowly he claws my face, I fall to the ground but force myself up I can't give up now. Leap into the air and kick him in the chest all the air go's out of him and Knock him down I snap his wing and fly into the air waiting for him to leave.

I fall to the ground about ready to just sleep there but then I notice it's strting to get light out and sneek back to my room I am going to destroy Itex I think as I lay back down I fall right to sleep.

(Fang) pov.  
>I wake up around 8:00 and look around theres something different about the room... that's when I notice the claw marks on the door and a trail of blood leding to the bed.<p>

I jump off the couch and check on the flock everyone's asleep. I run over to Max and see blood seeping through the sheets. I pull the sheets down and she jumps awake.

"Fang?" she says groggily

"Max what happened!" I say taking in the slice on her face and the claw marks on her leg.

"erasers came" she mumbles "can I go back to sleep now" she says either really tired or trying to avoid the question.

"No you can't go back to sleep!" she stares at me and a little more calmly I ask "why didn't you wake me up"

"I didn't get a chance" she mumbles and falls back asleep.

I hit the red button on her bed and a nurse runs in she takes in the blood and runs to get she runs in and says "what happened!" By now the rest of the flock is waking up they panic.

"I found her like this I say to the docter." She takes her into surgery and I try to explain what happened to the flock.

Hey guys sorry Max keeps getting hurt I promise there'll be more action I need this to happen as part of the story.


End file.
